Consumption's Final Words
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: It's the final attack. His lungs pushed too far, with this last breathe, what will happen to the terminally ill taichou of 13th Division? Written for Ukitake for World Tuberculosis Day on March 24th.


Crimson. That was the color of the blood as it flowed from Ukitake's lungs. He'd let himself get too worked up. . . Again. . . as his third seats did their best to help him while Rukia went for help, Ukitake could only remember a time when he hadn't needed to check himself all the time.

The days before his consumption had flared at every outburst he made, the days when he could talk without it threatening to rise up from his chest. When he was sick he didn't have to worry about his life slipping away, day by day, little by little, like it did now.

Those were the long forgotten halcyon days.

But now, as he struggle to breathe from the blood choking him, he could only remember the days and wish they were still true. As the years past, and as his consumption worsened with each breath he took and each attack he had, he could only watch as he deteriorated slowly.

He felt the familiar reiatsu of his long time friend sweep into the room, closely followed by the warm, comforting presence of another familiar reiatsu. The warm reiatsu enveloped him and soothed his lungs, calming the spasms of his chest and he forced his eyes open.

"R-Retsu," he choked, blood trickling from his mouth. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't speak," Unohana said softly, comfortingly. "Just heal."

"Sh-Shun."

Kyoraku dropped to the floor next to Ukitake. "Listen to Dai-senpai. Don't talk."

Ukitake smiled slightly. "Do something for me?"

"What?"

"Bring Toshiro and Byakuya. And G-Genryusai-sensei."

Shunsui nodded. "I'll be back." He stood and was gone, leaving only a slight breeze in his wake. Seconds . . . minutes . . . days . . . years later he was back, three captains trailing in his wake.

Kiyone, Sentaro and Rukia got up and made way for the three captains, all of whom stared at Ukitake. Byakuya was the first to break from the spell, and he turned to Unohana.

"How is he?"

Unohana shook her head. "I'm doing all I can but—" Her voice broke slightly. "There's not much I can do."

Genryuusai nodded and dropped to the floor next to his formal pupil. "Jushiro."

Ukitake hazel eyes rotated in their sockets to look at the head captain. "S-sensei."

"You were always kind to everyone," Yamamoto said in grave tones. "You never doubted anyone and believed that they could do their best. You were the best student a man could every hope for."

Byakuya got to his knees. "Thank you, for helping me, Ukitake. Without, I never could have made it to who I am today."

"You'll be my friend forever," Shunsui said roughly, in a choked voice.

Toshiro looked away before whispering, "Thanks for the candy."

Ukitake chuckled, blood bubbling at his lips. "R-Rukia."

"Yes, taichou?"

"My desk, third drawer down, there is something for you." He turned his head slightly to look her in the eyes. "Congratulations, Kuchiki-fukutaichou."

As Rukia's eyes widened, and Kiyone and Sentaro started to sob, Ukitake took a final breathe and looked at Unohana. "Retsu, thank you for helping me live for this long."

Unohana smiled sadly. "You're welcome. You'll be missed in the Fourth Division."

Ukitake nodded and his eyes closed slowly and his chest stopped moving. Hitsugaya gulped as Kiyone and Sentaro both started to bawl. A tear leaked from Rukia's eyes, but after a glance at her older brother, she drew a deep breathe and composed herself.

Genryuusai bowed his head over Ukitake and muttered a few words. Shunsui pulled his beloved pink haori from his shoulders and gentle covered Ukitake's body with it.

Unohana held Ukitake's still-warm hand and kissed it softly before pulling a sheet over his face.

A tear falling down her cheek, like a small crystal raindrop she whispered, "Rest in peace, Ukitake Jushiro."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know..."YOU KILLED UKITAKE!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!" **

**Well, uh.... yeah... for the sake of the story? Erm... don't hurt me please....**

**Ah!!! Emo story!!! Un-beta'd cause my dad locked me out of my email.... Will be beta'd soon! (hopefully)  
**

**March 24th is World Tuberculosis Day. Support Uktiake and all the rest of the people with TB!!!**

**Uh... UkiUno is you squint?  
**

**Review's are like crack! Review so I can support my addiction!!!**

**-Love, Toasty**

**P.S. For all you who care, I don't own Bleach. Kubo does.  
**


End file.
